Madly In Love With You
by LucarioNinetales
Summary: I am seriously and madly in love with you... [OLDRIVALSHIPPING]


**Me : Helloooooo everyone! It's me again!**

**Green : Yep. It's you alright...**

**Me : Green Oak! What is the meaning of this?!**

**Green : Nothing. I'm just welcoming you back to this writing industry...**

**Blue : Helloooooooo there! I have some wonderful news to share with you!**

**Me : Blue! Don't say anything! This is a surprise! Remember?**

**Blue : Oh yeah... Anyways, readers if you want to know what I'm talking about, read our little miss writer's story!**

**Me : I know that I have been away from this for a while, no need to remind me that Green Oak! And the surprise story will come out soon! *in the progress of writing it***

**Blue : Anyway, can we start with it? It's been soooo long since I last did a disclaimer!**

**Me : I think you didn't do a single one... But I think you should do it!**

**Blue : Green! Do it with me!**

**Green : No, noisy woman...**

**Blue : Hmph! Oh well, here goes! LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or whatsoever!**

**Me : Thank you Blue! Now, the moment you have been waiting for! Onward with the story!**

**Blue : Yay! Story time! Story time!**

**Green : Hooray. *sarcastic tone***

* * *

_**Madly In Love With You**_

Ever since I met you, I have always thought of you as an obnoxious, pesky and annoying person.

But after encountering you at so many different events, I decided that maybe you are not as obnoxious, pesky and annoying as I have expected.

We went on many death threatening missions.

But we always argue about little stuff.

You will always pester me at everytime we are together.

But there was just one thing that I have a question about.

Why are butterflies in my stomach everytime you approach me or when you talk to me?

Why do I feel that my heart was about to burst or jump out of my body sometimes…

Why?

Was the question I always ask myself when you are around.

Although I ignored it at the beginning and thinking that it will go away, it always came back stronger than the previous time…

Slowly, I got jealous when you are chatting with some guys or basically flirting with them.

Sometimes, even a little angry over things that concern you.

And I even got worried about you...

Suddenly, I realized what this feeling is.

It is called,

_Love._

A feeling which is a total stranger to me.

And that was when I realize that I was in love with you.

No, I was madly in love with you…

I did not know I started liking you, but it feels kind of nice.

Although it feels nice, it feels a little weird at the same time...

I feel happier when you are around.

And I started being a little nicer to you.

I do not want to reveal my feelings to you…

But I can't hide it from you forever.

I was afraid that it would scare you away and ruin the friendship we spent years to create…

But this has been bothering me for ages…

I was planning to tell you once I gathered all the courage to tell you, to brace for your rejection.

So I decided to invite you for dinner, which is surprisingly UN-Green like.

We had dinner and went for a walk along the beach near Pallet Town.

When all of a sudden, you asked me if I liked you.

Not as a friend or brother, but more than all that.

That was when I knew that this was my cue to tell you my true feelings.

I said that I do not like you, I love you.

When I said that I saw a shocked look on you face and I knew that I was rejected.

When I was about to open my mouth to tell you, I felt you soft lips pressed against mine.

You are kissing me!

At that moment I thought I was the happiest person in the whole universe.

Because the only person I have ever loved in my life loves me back and I will never let it go.

But, I had no idea that you liked me too…

It seems that fate brought us together…

After many years of obstacles, hardships and two break ups, we are finally married.

I felt that my life is completed.

Because I have a loving wife, a beautiful daughter and a meaningful life with many different people and friends who will stay by my side…

But up till this moment of my life, I, Green Oak am still madly in love with you after all these years since we started dating…

Blue Kera Oak. My wonderful and loving wife, one of my best friends and, most wonderful person I have met…

You may be pesky, obnoxious and annoying.

But there will always be one thing that will never change.

You will always be mine pesky, obnoxious and annoying soulmate.

Blue Kera Oak.

I will love you forever and ever…

And I will never ever let you go again…

Because I am madly in love with you to even let go.

* * *

**Me : Review my dear readers! Review!**

**Blue : Yep! Review! Or else!**

**Me : Or else what?**

**Blue : I dunno...**

**Me : Green! What do you think of the story! Is it nice?**

**Green : ...**

**Blue : Hah! I know that you like it Green! Your silence says a thousand words...**

**Green : Seriously, why am I stuck in a room with the most annoying and noisiest people in the whole world?!**

**Me : Chillax Green... We are not noisy, we, *pointing to myself and Blue* are just trying to tell our beloved readers to review and asking you about what you think of this story. Simple as that. Don't you get it?**

**Green : Yeah yeah... I just wanna get outta this room! Goodbye!**

**Blue : Goodbye! See you next time my beloved fans!~**

**Me : Seriously, Blue? They are not your fans. They are my fan fiction readers!**

**Blue : Okay okay... I have enough of Green of this week, please stop...**

**Me : Okay! Bye readers!~ See you next time!~**


End file.
